jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Oscar Leads The Parade (CGI version)/Transcript
Notes: All lines marked with one asterisk (*) are delivered as a voiceover. WD=wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: Fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day. Narrator: It was a sunny, summer morning in Tarrytown Valley. (Establishing shot.) It was a perfect day for a sky parade. (Right on cue, the E.Z. Airlines fleet comes flying in the distance in a line, seen in this order: Old Oscar, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Savannah, Big Jake. They do a small curve as they come forward and swoop upward past the screen.) Narrator: Every year at the beginning of summer, the airport had its Summer Sky Parade, and every year— (Cut to the sky; Oscar leads the line partially into view.) —Old Oscar led all the other planes. It was something he'd done since the very beginning of E.Z. Airlines. Oscar: Alright, everybody! Let's make this practice run look good! We have the real parade later today, and all of Tarrytown will be watching us! (Jay Jay and Tracy line up next to him.) Jay Jay: (chuckles) It'll knock everybody's socks off if I throw in a good spin roll! (He does said move.) Tracy: And I can follow that up with a big loop-de-loop! (She loops in turn; cut to the back of the line.) Big Jake: Hey Savannah, that does look like fun. Why don't we try that, too? (The supersonic jet chuckles with delight and they barrel roll in unison.) Savannah: Big Jake, you know I can't resist showing off! (Back to Oscar.) Oscar: Alright, everybody! Count off, please! One! (Overhead shot of the practice; the jet planes float back to their original positions.) Jay Jay: Two! Tracy: Three! Snuffy: Four! Big Jake: Five! Savannah: Six! Military march-esque melody, intensity builds with horns/flute, stately 4 (F major) Spoken/shouted lyrics are in all caps Oscar: Find your spot Herky: R-R-RIGHT HERE Oscar: Ready or not? Jay Jay: READY Oscar: Once a year Tracy: OH BOY Oscar: We're here Tracy: WITH JOY Oscar: To show 'em what we've got Last word held; drums/brass/woodwinds in, double time feel (They start swerving from one side to the other.) Oscar: We're on parade Others: WE'RE ON PARADE Oscar: A sky parade Others: A SKY PARADE All: A Tarrytown spectacular with all the friends we've made Oscar: Fantastic sights Others: FANTASTIC SIGHTS Oscar: And dizzying heights Others: AND DIZZYING HEIGHTS All: In the Tarrytown Sky Parade (They fly past the camera one by one.) Oscar: Our nose is up Others: (raising heads high) OUR NOSE IS UP Oscar: Our wings are down Others: (leaning sharply to the left) OUR WINGS ARE DOWN (They straighten themselves and sway back and forth.) All: You can hear the people cheering us all around the town Oscar: WE HEAR THEM SAY Others: WE HEAR THEM SAY Oscar: HIP HIP HOORAY Others: HIP HIP HOORAY (Now they start to swoop upward o.s., one by one.) All: In the Tarrytown Sky, because we love to fly We're in the Tarrytown Sky Parade Song ends on a stinger (Cut to just underneath; Oscar and the jet planes come into view as the leader glances downward.) Oscar: How are we lookin'? (Down below, Brenda Blue and E.Z. O'Malley stand together, binoculars in hand while watching the practice; E.Z. does not wear his aviator jacket. As each speaks, they briefly lower their binoculars as they give encouragement to the paraders.) E.Z.: (thumbs up) Doin' great, Oscar! Brenda: You sure do! You always lead a fantastic parade! (Cut back to the practice, framing a hard-working Jay Jay; the next two lines are delivered in whispers.) Jay Jay: Tracy, I hope I get to be in front of the line someday. Tracy: Me too, Jay Jay. (Herky hovers up next to Jay Jay.) Herky: Hey, guys! Just how do ya get to be in the fr-r-ront of the line? Jay Jay: Well...I guess you um...uh...gee. I don't really know, Herk. (Herky hovers back to his original position.) Tracy: Me neither. Narrator: The young planes thought about that question all the way through the parade practice. (Dissolve to outside the main hangar.) Narrator: And later when practice was over— (Jay Jay, Tracy and Big Jake come into the scene.) —Jay Jay and Tracy decided to find out the answer. Jay Jay: Um, Big Jake? Why does Oscar get to be in front of the sky parade line, every single year? (As the blue plane speaks, Oscar taxis by in the background, only to stop at the hearing of the last three words. He taxis to the other side curiously; none of the three planes recognize him.) Narrator: Jay Jay and Tracy didn't know that Oscar had come back from town and heard everything the young planes were saying. Jay Jay: I mean, why don't we each get a turn every year leading the parade? Tracy: Yeah. Letting us each get a turn would be the fair thing to do. (Close-up of the parade leader; he lets out a somewhat depressed sigh.) Oscar: Hmph. So those youngsters wanna be in front of the parade, huh? Well... (Weak chuckle.) I guess I don't have to do it every time. I'll talk to E.Z. about it and...see what can be done. (He goes off; widen to frame the other three in front of him, oblivious to his feelings.) Big Jake: Now hold on, you two, and listen. You're too young to know this, but...there are good reasons why Oscar leads the parade every year. (Cut to the jet planes; he continues o.s.) Let me tell you how it all got started. (The view wavering dissolves to an overview of the airport, seen in black-and-white and in the style of an old movie, due to the faded black circular edges and static display. No planes are seen on the runway or taxiway; it is daytime.) * Big Jake: A long time ago, when E.Z. Airlines was just getting started, E.Z. O'Malley had only one plane: Oscar. (Right on cue, the biplane flies over the airport and swoops past the screen.) * Jay Jay: Wow! (Dissolve to a head-on stretch of sky as Oscar lowers into view, spinning and swooping from one side to another.) * Big Jake: And Oscar was really busy back then, but he did everything. (He stops flying and faces forward; his voice from this time is less scratchy and more smooth, hinting he's a few decades younger.) Young OO: Phew! (WD back to Big Jake in the present day, smooth display and normal colors restored.) Big Jake: But there was one thing he did that no one will ever forget. Tracy: What was that, Big Jake? Big Jake: It was the thing that made Oscar a hero in Tarrytown. It happened during the worst storm in Tarrytown's history. (WD to a black-and-white, old film-esque overview of the airport, bringing us back to the past.) * Big Jake: It was on one windy, fall day. Because of the cold windy weather, a lot of people in Tarrytown had gotten sick and the...town doctor ran out of medicine. (On the end of this, cut to outside Oscar's barn; Young OO taxis slowly out of it onto the hay.) Young OO: (shivering) Well, spin my prop, it sure is cold. * Big Jake: Because of the high winds, the roads were closed, the train was shut down, and everyone turned to Oscar. (He taxis onto the road.) He was the only one who could get that medicine and bring it back to Tarrytown. (The biplane works his way over to the main hangar, where E.Z. joins him. He is wearing his aviator jacket, along with a matching hat and gloves; he is shivering as bad as Oscar.) E.Z.: I don't know, Oscar. This chilly wind may be too strong for you to fly. Young OO: I can do it, E.Z. By gum, I know I can. You just watch me. (The confident biplane works his way out of the picture, leaving E.Z. to shrug and shake his head as if to say, "I'm not sure he will," before folding his arms.) * Big Jake: So, Oscar took off into the cold, powerful wind. (Head-on view of the sky; Young OO comes into view and works his way slowly forward through the wind, only to swerve slightly.) * Big Jake: He had to fly over the mountains to Klondike Falls where he could pick up the medicine, but he could barely see. (Extreme close-up of his eyes, blinking rapidly.) The icy, cold wind was stinging his eyes. (Pull back to frame all of him; he swerves more.) Young OO: (between grunts) I-I gotta...keep...moving! (He continues on.) * Big Jake: And after flying through what seemed like a long, long time... Young OO: (grunts, sighs) My propeller's colder than an ice cube, but...I've...got to...keep...going... (He spots something.) Hey! There it is, Klondike Falls! I made it! YEEEE-HAW! (He swoops o.s.; cut to inside the main hangar at Brenda's work bench. E.Z. comes into view, no longer wearing his jacket/hat/gloves as he looks at his watch impatiently.) * Big Jake: Back at Tarrytown Airport, E.Z. wondered if Oscar had made it safely to Klondike Falls. (The phone rings; E.Z. answers it.) E.Z.: Hello? Young OO: (on phone) E.Z., it's Oscar. E.Z.: Hi! Young OO: (on phone) I'm digging up that medicine, and then I'm heading home. Just thought I'd call first because I didn't want you to worry. E.Z.: That's great, Oscar. Listen, you have a safe trip back, and I'll see you real soon! Young OO: (on phone) Okay, goodbye! E.Z.: Bye-bye! (He hangs up.) * Big Jake: And E.Z. was happy that Oscar had made it to Klondike Falls. (The fleet founder walks off triumphantly; on the start of the next line, dissolve to a long shot of Young OO as he swerves forward violently.) * Big Jake: But he also knew that since it was so windy, the trip back would be hard. And he was right. (He is indeed; he ends up grunting for over eight seconds before trying to straighten himself.) Young OO: I gotta...get the...medicine...back to Tarrytown! Oh, my...prop's gonna freeze if I don't find my way home soon. (Extreme close-up of his eyes, blinking rapidly as before.) I can't see with the wind stinging my eyes like this! I'm gonna have to close 'em! (He squeezes them shut as the camera widens to frame all of him, before zipping o.s. Cut to just outside the main hangar back at the airport; E.Z. enters, once again wearing his jacket/hat/gloves; he is scanning the sky for any sign of Oscar.) * Big Jake: Back home, E.Z. was getting worried all over again. How would Oscar land? Young OO: (from above) Help, E.Z.! The wind is in my eyes, I-I can't see my way to land! E.Z.: (gasps) Oh my! * Big Jake: This was very bad. But suddenly, E.Z. had an idea. (An idea is flown into the founder's head; he runs o.s. as the loudspeaker beeps. Cut to a close-up of it on the observation tower.) E.Z.: (over speaker) Calling Oscar! Calling Oscar! (Cut to Young OO, eyes still closed.) Follow my voice on end! Young OO: Well, all right!! * Big Jake: And so, Oscar listened to E.Z. O'Malley's voice over the airport's speakers, as E.Z. guided him in to a safe landing. (He swoops o.s. and approaches the runway, laughing proudly as he touches down. His eyes are open again.) * Big Jake: Oscar brought the medicine back. (Dissolve to an overview of the downtown center, Oscar flies over, a flag attached to his tail.) * Big Jake: That next summer, the city presented a special flag to Oscar, and held the first Summer Sky Parade in his honor. (WD to a close-up of Big Jake in the present, normal colors/filter restored.) Big Jake: So, that's why Oscar still leads the sky parade to this very day. Jay Jay: Gee whiz. No wonder Oscar's a real hero. Tracy: Yeah. We didn't know this stuff before. Honest, Big Jake. Big Jake: (Chuckle.) I know, Tracy. That's why I just told ya. Savannah: (from o.s.) Big Jake! (She approaches them.) Guess what I just heard! Oscar was talkin' to E.Z. O'Malley, and he said he wants one of the younger planes to lead the parade this year. Big Jake: (bewildered) What? Savannah: (from o.s.) Well, that's what he said. (Cut to her.) And you know Oscar, he won't change his mind. Big Jake: Let's go talk to him. (His propellers spin.) Savannah: (backing up) I'm right behind ya! (The pink-violet jet turns toward her blue friend, now speaking with empathy for Oscar rather than hesitance.) Tracy: Oh, no! Oscar must've heard us saying we wanted to lead the parade. Jay Jay: He must think we don't want him to do it anymore. (Pause.) Hey, I think I just figured out a way to have Oscar lead the parade, and turn this into the most special sky parade ever! Come on! (He leads his friend down the taxiway; from here, dissolve to the sky. As the narrator speaks, the fleet works their way past, one by one; they are in the same positions as the rehearsal, only this time Jay Jay is in the lead and Oscar is last.) Narrator: Later, when it was time for the big parade, Old Oscar was at the end of the line. Oscar: Well, I-I'll just stay in back and let the youngsters take over. Yeah. Narrator: Little did he know that Jay Jay had a plan, and that all the other planes were in on it. (Cut to the front of the line.) Jay Jay: Ready, everybody? Others: Ready! (Long shot.) Jay Jay: GO! (Right on cue, the six paraders spread out—Jay Jay/Herky/Savannah to the left, Tracy/Snuffy/Big Jake to the right—leaving the old biplane in back to stutter bewilderingly as he works his way to his usual leader position.) Oscar: What in tarnation is going on here?!? (They regroup.) Huh? Oh, what am I doing in the lead? Jay Jay: Oscar, we want you to be in front. (He and Tracy fly up to either side.) Oscar: (gasps) You want me to lead the parade? Tracy: (giggles) We sure do. We're proud of you and what you did for Tarrytown. Jay Jay: We also have a big surprise, just for you! (Herky comes hovering forward, a flag attached to one skid; it is in the style of a stained glass window, consisting of various watercolors; the pole it is attached to is a brilliant vermilion.) Jay Jay: It's the flag you carried in the very first sky parade. Herky: Yeah, we found it and fixed it up for-r-r ya! (giggles) Do ya like it? Oscar: Oh, I think it's the most beautiful thing I ever did see. Thanks. (calling to below) And thank you, too! (Cut to below; Brenda and E.Z. are here, binoculars in hand and the latter not wearing his jacket; they wave.) Brenda, E.Z.: You're welcome! E.Z.: Oh, wow! (Raising their binoculars once more, the view double irises in to an overview of the downtown center. Oscar leads the fleet across; Herky no longer carries the flag.) Narrator: Old Oscar proudly went on to lead the parade over Tarrytown. (Dissolve to the paraders; Oscar lowers into view before them, then they swerve o.s.) Narrator: And it was the best sky parade the planes have ever had. Same tune as the rehearsal, with drums/brass/woodwinds; double time feel (They do the same actions as they did when practicing at the beginning. First, they swerve back and forth.) Oscar: We're on parade Others: WE'RE ON PARADE Oscar: A sky parade Others: A SKY PARADE All: A Tarrytown spectacular with all the friends we've made Oscar: Fantastic sights Others: FANTASTIC SIGHTS Oscar: And dizzying heights Others: AND DIZZYING HEIGHTS All: In the Tarrytown Sky Parade (They fly past the camera one by one.) Oscar: Our nose is up Others: (raising heads high) OUR NOSE IS UP Oscar: Our wings are down Others: (leaning sharply to the left) OUR WINGS ARE DOWN (They straighten themselves and sway back and forth.) All: You can hear the people cheering us all around the town Oscar: WE HEAR THEM SAY Others: WE HEAR THEM SAY Oscar: HIP HIP HOORAY Others: HIP HIP HOORAY (Now they start to swoop upward o.s., one by one.) All: In the Tarrytown Sky, because we love to fly We're in the Tarrytown Sky Parade Song ends on a stinger (Fade to black at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts